The Walking Dead
by shanerthebau5
Summary: This is my take on the Walking Dead series with characters from other shows, books, and my own characters. Rated T for violence and language maybe M later on. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my version of The Walking Dead starting from the beginning with random characters from other tv shows and books and even some of my own characters so I hope you enjoy! I do not own The Walking Dead. That wonderful right goes to AMC.

{}

Rick awoke in the hospital. He sat up to see the room was completely dark. How long had it been this dark he thought. He looked at a calendar and saw the date was sometime in June 2010. He read over it again in shock. 2010!? He was knocked into a coma in 2008.

"Nurse? Nurse?" Rick called. No one answered and he felt like he was in good condition so he ripped all the cords out causing him a great deal of pain. H screamed out and again surprised no one heard him. He limped out to see the hospital was trashed and lights were flickering and blood was covering the walls. What happened here he thought. He went to open a door but as soon as he went to grab it, it was bust open from the other side. A black man stood on the other side with two kids. The man looked at Rick and raised his gun and brought in down on Ricks head knocking him out.

Rick awoke in the same spot as before but instead the man that knocked him out was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Who-who are you?" Rick asked.

"Now now just relax okay. I'm sure your confused. I can explain this. It's a resurrection of the dead. One bite and you're gone. First you get sick, then you die, and then you're one of those monsters." He said with disgust. "Now we didn't see any bites so you're lucky. You can stay with us. I'm Morgan and those are my kids Duane and Joshua. My wife she uh didn't make it."

Rick sat up still confused by understanding a bit. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Rick Grimes. But I need to find my wife. And my kid. I need to know if their alive."

"We'll find them but first we need something to fight with."

"I'm a cop I can find the guns if they weren't already looted."

The four traveled to the police station and went to the guns. They were all still there. Rick passed the lockers and saw his best friend Shane Walsh's uniform wasn't in the locker. He was wearing it when it started. Rick started to fill a bag with guns and ammo.

"That should be good. Lets head back now." Morgan said.

Rick arrived at Morgans house to see he was a few houses down from his house.

"Morgan. My house. I have to check." Rick asked.

Morgan nodded. "Bring Joshua to help you."

Rick and Joshua started walking to the house and made it safely without any troubles.

"Alright stand back. I'll check rooms just stay behind me." Rick said.

Joshua nodded in agreement and Rick bust open the door. The first room was clear so he started checking bedrooms. Joshua back to back with Rick facing a staircase. Walkers heard Rick barreling through stuff and started coming down stairs.

"Rick!?" Joshua yelled. Rick turned to see the walkers coming down.

"Behind me!" Rick yelled. Rick started to pick walkers off with his revolver. Walkers from outside heard and start to hit the window of the room Joshua was in but with the gunshots Joshua nor Rick could hear them. They broke the window and started to crawl through.

"Rick! Behind us!" Joshua yelled.

"Josh! Get out of here!" Joshua made a run for the front door but when he opened it a horde was waiting for him. Joshua screamed and backed up into Rick.

"We're surrounded! Joshua you need to fight!" Rick yelled. Joshua raised his gun shakily and started to pick off walkers. "Slowly move to the backdoor as you shoot." Rick yelled. He looked at Joshua who was frozen staring at a walker. Rick looked at the walker and saw it was a women. It had to be his mom. Tears came out of Joshuas eyes but he still wouldn't move. "Joshua! W have to go!" Joshua finally started moving again but tripped on chair leg causing him to fall. He looked up to see his walker mom pounce on him. "No!" Rick screamed an dcharged but it was too late. She took a bite out his neck causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"Help!" He screamed. Rick continued to back and reached the door.

"I'm sorry Joshua." Rick opened the back door and made a run for it. He made it back to Morgans and Morgan saw he was alone.

"Wh-where is he?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan I'm so" Rick started.

"WHERE IS HE!" Morgan yelled. Rick shook his head and started to back up.

"I'm sorry." Rick answered.

"Oh you're sorry? Is that supposed to make it all be better? Will sorry bring my son back?" Morgan yelled. "Get out of my house!"

"Morgan please."

Morgan raised his shotgun. "I said out. Now."

Rick nodded, grabbed some ammo out of the gun bag and dropped it at Morgans feet. "You need these more. I'm sorry Morgan. Stay safe." Rick checked to see his revolver was loaded and left the house. He travelled through the town trying to find a car that worked and he finally found one. He drove through all the way to Downtown Atlanta. The car ran out of gas in the middle of the city so Rick started to proceed on foot. He turned a street to see that it was filled with walkers. It didn't take long for the walkers to notice him and start moving towards him. He started to run for it and found a tall department store and broke the window to get in. He started to sprint up stairs with the walkers still after him. He ran to the 6th and highest floor and ran into a room with 4 people sitting in it. They all looked at Rick with confused eyes.

"Theres walkers coming." They didn't need to hear that twice. They grabbed their stuff and started running.

The Korean one yelled "Follow us we have a camp!" They ran into a room with a ladder leading up to the roof.

"Up here!" The one in front yelled. The all climbed the hatch and then closed it securing their safety. As soon as they started to catch their breath a blonde girl put her gun to Ricks face.

"You led them here didn't you." She yelled.

Rick looked confused. "What no. They were attacking me."

"Andrea back off." The Korean one said. "I'm Glenn. That's Boone, and Merle." Andrea backed off him.

"I'm Rick Grimes." He said reluctantly.

"Wait. Grimes?" Glenn asked. Rick nodded to him. Glenn laughed. "Your wife and kid are safe at the camp."

~CAMP~

"WALKERS!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Rooftop

This is chapter 2 of my Walking Dead story. I'm now accepting OC's. All OC's will make it in the story at some point. If you want an OC there is an application on my profile so fill that out and PM it to me for an OC! I do not own The Walking Dead that goes to AMC.

The group searched the roof looking for a way to get down.

"What about here?" Boone asked. He opened a door on the opposite side of where they entered and a bunch of walkers started piling.

"Oh shit." Glenn yelled. The rest of them started to pull out their guns. Rick took two out and smacked one with his revolver knocking it down. He then stepped on its head killing it. One knocked Boone over and fell on top of him.

"No no no!" He screamed. He reached his pistol around and shot the walker in the head. From the ground he continued to shoot walkers. Merle watched from a distance and laughed.

"You look like a bunch 'a idiots out there." He laughed.

"It would be nice if we could get some help!" Andrea yelled. Andrea shot the last walker and lowered her gun. She looked over at Merle and scoffed. "Thanks."

Boone and Glenn went down to check for more walkers Boone came back.

"It's clear. We got a safe exit."

"Do we? Or are some more walkers gonna jump out and scare ya?" Merle laughed.

"Whatever Merle." Boone sighed. Merle glared at him.

"Was that some attitude boy?" Merle asked angrily.

"It might have been." Boone answered. Rick got in between them.

"Hey. We don't need this. We need to get back to this camp you're talking about." Rick said looking at both of them back and forth.

"Not before I beat this kids ass." Merle swung at Boone but Rick tackled him before he made contact. Merle shoved Rick off and jumped back up. Before Rick could regain his balance Merle punched him knocking him down. He then went to Boone and punched him. He grabbed Boone by the shirt and held him over the balcony.

"Merle stop!" Andrea yelled.

Merle brought Boone back on the roof and threw him down hard. He pulled his gun out and held it to Boone. Rick snuck up behind him and grabbed his wrist and handcuffed it to a pipe that was stuck to the roof. Before he knew what was happening Rick took his gun as well.

"Let's go." Rick started to walk away with the rest of them when Merle called to them.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Merle screamed. Rick grabbed his knife and rolled it towards Merles direction and walked out the door.

"Alright. The camp should be about five minutes away." Glenn told Rick.

After a bit longer they heard screams. The four looked at each other in shock and then sprinted towards the camp. At this point it was late at night and dark causing it hard to see some walkers. They arrived at the camp to see it being overrun. Rick looked around to see Shane protecting Carl and Lori.

Rick ran into the fight and shot a few walkers. He pulled up next to Shane and winked.

"Rick?" He yelled in shock. Lori looked at him dumbfounded. She started to cry and a huge smile crept across her face. She hugged Carl tightly who was super excited.

"Amy!" Andrea ran up to another girl who was being packed up into a tree by walkers. Andrea came from behind and shot the walkers. The two looked at each other and smiled but then a walker came from behind the tree she was leaning against and bit into Amys neck.

"No!" Andrea screamed and shot the walker. She laid down by Amy who was crying. "Amy please." Andrea started to cry hysterically.

Glenn ran up to a group of four that was stuck inside the rv. Glenn shot walkers that were covering the door and opened it.

"C'mon!" He yelled. A mom came out with a young daughter, another blonde girl ran out, and an elderly man.

"Shannon!" Boone yelled and ran over to the group to protect them. A man with a crossbow ran out of the woods and looked around.

"Glenn!" He yelled. Glenn looked in his direction. "Where's Merle?" Glenn just looked away and continued to fight. It took about another five minutes to get rid of all the walkers. First Rick reunited with his family and Boone reunited with his sister. Once they all regrouped in the middle of the camp they noticed that Amy was bit.

"I'll talk to her." Rick offered. He walked to Andrea slowly and put his arm on her shoulder.

Before he could talk Andrea pulled a gun on him.

"I know what I'm supposed to do." She said angrily.

Rick backed up with his hands raised nodding.

Rick walked into a huddle with Glenn, Shane, and Boone.

"It's not safe here!" Glenn argued.

"It's not safe to leave!" Shane yelled back.

"I don't want to cause trouble but I think it would be safer to leave. While we're here we're sitting ducks. If we move we can find a base that has walls and a roof." Rick said.

Before someone else could say something the guy with the crossbow bust into the circle.

"What the hell did y'all do with my brother."

Rick looked confused at Glenn.

"Uh Merle was being an asshole and he tried to kill us so we left him on the roof with a knife." Glenn answered.

"A knife!" The man yelled. "Y'all basically killed him yourselves."

"Look buddy. He came at us. Who the hell are you anyways?" Rick asked.

"I'm Daryl. His brother." Daryl answered.

"Alright look. We can start travelling and head towards where we left him and once we get there go find him and then we continue to travel until we find a place to settle at that's safer then here." Rick announced. Everyone nodded in agreement besides Shane who shrugged.

"I guess that'll work."

"We should be approaching downtown Atlanta soon." Rick announced to his car that held him, Lori, Carl, and Shane. Before they left Rick met the rest of the group. Boone had a sister named Shannon who normally stayed with Carol and her daughter Sophia. And there was an old man who was like the father of the group named Dale.

"Right up here." Rick pointed to a building. Lori pulled over and so did the other cars they had. Everyone unloaded and gathered. Rick started to load some guns up and Daryl walked up next to him and started helping. "You aren't going." Rick stated.

Daryl looked at him confused. "What do you mean. That's my damn brother up there. I'm coming."

Rick didn't want him to go in fear of Merle being dead. The final group turned out to be Rick, Daryl, and Boone. They needed Shane to stay back to protect the rest of the group.

The three made it into the building without attracting any walkers. They started to climb stairs to get to the roof. Daryl was leading the group in full sprint. He bust open the roof door to see it was filled with walkers. He stumbled back and walkers started to pour into the staircase.

"Oh shit!" Daryl screamed as he backed up into Rick and Boone who were already taking out as many walkers as possible. Daryl got back on his feet and then started to help. After a while the walkers were gone and it was safe to go on the roof. There were a few stragglers up there but nothing too big.

Rick looked around the roof to see that Merle wasn't there.

"He was uh supposed to be right here." Boone said. They looked at the pipe to see that his handcuffs were undone and Merle was nowhere to be found.

"How did he get out?" Boone wondered.

"Ah he must've looted the keys when he tackled me without me knowing." Rick muttered.

There was a door open on the opposite side of the roof.

"C'mon if we move quickly we can still catch him." Daryl said as he started to run. Boone and Rick packed up their stuff and started to move. They soon lost sight of Daryl because he was moving so much faster than them. They noticed they were following a blood trail. They looked at each other confused and started to run faster until they ran into Daryl who wasn't moving but staring at something on the ground. Rick looked over him to see what it was to see a bloody arm from elbow down with a huge walker bite going through the middle.

~  
That's the end of chapter 2! If you enjoyed please favorite it and give feedback. If you would like your own character in this story or my other Walking Dead story that will be released soon then there is an application on my profile. More info there! Thank you!


End file.
